


Devotion

by acuriousmoon, MyWorldHeartBeating



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Sincerely: I Became A Duke's Maid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Romance Novel, Developing Friendships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Isekai, Manga & Anime, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acuriousmoon/pseuds/acuriousmoon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWorldHeartBeating/pseuds/MyWorldHeartBeating
Summary: Against her own whims, Kagome Higurashi is pulled into another world that only existed to be the ordinary pages of a novel. Confined in the home of the main character Alejandro Vel Laviti, she soon finds herself tasked with finding the cure to his curse and...learning how to properly clean a staircase?  [Inuyasha x Sincerely: I Became A Duke's Maid crossover]https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13621658/1/Devotionhttps://www.quotev.com/story/12826610/Devotion/1
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Alejandro Vel Laviti
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> With the exception of the plot and the original characters that are depicted in the story, the author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended on the franchise(s) of Inuyasha and Sincerely: I Became A Duke's Maid that rightfully belong to its respective owners: Rumiko Takahashi, Joora, and Roha.

An assortment of various lip tints, creams and blushes greeted Kagome as she followed her three friends around a recently opened beauty shop just downtown in the shopping district; it had been Yuka's idea, to spend a girl's day out after spending two weeks studying for their upcoming finals. In fact, it was certainly a relief to all of them, especially Kagome; and for the first time in what seemed like a long time, she felt content.

But Kagome's thoughts lingered on the memories she'd shared with other friends, friends who were no longer beside her. It'd been a year since she last stepped foot in the Feudal Era, let alone inside the well-house. The journey to complete the Shikon Jewel and defeat Naraku was over, and it had happened in the blink of an eye, too soon for Kagome; although the artifact returned to her body, the past no longer conflicted with a terrible evil, she had no other choice but to leave her friends, the only place she truly felt she belonged.

By now, Kagome was sure Sango and Miroku had settled down, likely even started a family. Were they living in Kaede's Village, or had they sought their new life elsewhere? She recalled the conversations with the former slayer about how she had hoped to rebuild the Demon Slayer Village; was it still a work in progress? How were they doing? And what about Shippo and Inuyasha? Were they still bickering like always, or were they finally understanding one another? Shippo had often told her during their previous journey how he wanted to improve himself, to become stronger just like Inuyasha and the others. Maybe right now, someone was training him.

And what about Inuyasha? Was he still lonely, even after the events which had taken Kikyou away from him, as well as herself?

If there was one thing she truly wished for, it was for his happiness. Sure there was a time where she had truly loved him, but when she realized her feelings weren't reciprocated, she started to see him in a different light; more than anything, he was like a brother to her, and he had treated her with enough respect not to complicate matters. Though he had always shown a rough exterior, deep down, he was misunderstood, even more so, he was ashamed of his past, growing up as a bastard child, but he had found comfort in the company of all his friends.

She missed everyone; she missed the journey, the battles and the friendships which had blossomed, and if given a chance to repeat it all, she surely would, or at least would want nothing more than for the magic which once surrounded the well to return; sadly, that magic vanished the day the corrupted gem returned to her body.

Now at the tender age of seventeen, it wouldn't be long before she graduated from high school. Holding her mother's expectations high, Kagome had thoughts on attending a good college, hopefully one she could attend with her friends', but she was uncertain of what major to truly focus upon. Besides, was this really the time to focus on that?

"Oh, that's a really cute shade," Yuka exclaimed suddenly. "What do you think of this color, Kagome?"

Pulled from her reverie, she blinked her cerulean eyes curiously. In Yuka's hand, Kagome noticed a single lip balm in hand, the color somewhere between a pink/orange; it was called _Pink Summer_ , and it held a faint shimmer. "I like it."

Yuka hummed softly, eyeing it and a few others on the shelves. "This one is also cute. It's called Berry Wine," She offered it up to Kagome. "But it seems more like a night out kind of look if any…"

Observing the colors pointed out to her, Kagome felt the soft colors of pinks, reds and subtle mauves best suited Yuka's appearance, especially when it came to her shimmery warm brown eyeshadow pallet, she'd recently bought a week prior. Supposedly, she wanted to look her best for an upcoming date with a guy she had met; surprisingly, he attended their school and had been on the soccer team since middle school.

"I think this highlighter would look good, Yuka," Ayumi pointed to the shelf behind them. "It's called _Champaign Desires._

"That just about describes her," Eri laughed.

"I wonder if I should buy a tinted moisturizer?" Ayumi mused. "My bottle is nearly empty…"

"Aren't you going to get anything, Kagome?" Eri soon asked, glancing over from one of the many shelves, her basket of body wash, shampoos, and a new hairdryer hanging snugly on her arm.

She sweat dropped. "I bought a few new blouses and dresses, but I can't think of anything else I'll need…"

"You should buy some makeup," Yuka offered, throwing her a smile. "If you added a little mascara and eyeliner, it would really bring out your eyes. You might even catch a date or two."

"I guess it has been a while since I last went out on a date…" Kagome mused.

"I really thought something would happen between you and Hojo last year, especially during the cultural festival. I hear he's dating a sophomore now," Eri soon replied, throwing some mascara and lip balm into her basket.

"He was such a nice catch too," Yuka replied. "But it's alright. There are plenty of attractive guys out there. I have a feeling Kagome will snag a date soon enough."

"Why are you so fixed on setting me up with someone?" Kagome laughed.

"Because you're the only one, out of all of us who's never had a boyfriend," Ayumi clarified, Yuka and Eri nodding simultaneously beside her.

"Trust me, Kagome, you're pretty oblivious when other's find you a nice catch. You even turned down three of them last year without realizing it," Eri went on to further explain. "Besides, you seem down these days…"

"Yeah, is something going on back home?" Yuka asked.

"No … it's nothing like that. I guess I'm just a little bored these days," Kagome replied thoughtfully. "Nothing against any of you, but it just feels like something is missing in my life," She added. Of course, she knew what that something was, but explaining that to her friends would certainly complicate matters if not stir up a lot of confusion.

"How about distracting yourself with some books?" Ayumi suggested. "Whenever I'm bored, that usually cheers me up."

"Of course, it would for you, Ayumi," Yuka rolled her eyes. "You're the only one among us who loves to write. Speaking of which, how is that book of yours coming along?"

The mere mentioning brought a gleam in her friend's eyes, her face alighting with excitement, and soon enough, she clasped her hands together, her mind suddenly caught up in the world she had created. "Great! I'll soon be starting on Part Two! I have a following online that really enjoy it! So far, the main leads have already met and-"

And it was at that moment Kagome and the others had suddenly lost Ayumi. For the remainder of their purchases to the long walk around the shopping district, she'd gone over the entire plot line for her fantasy romance series, even complicating the plot with another woman who ends up stirring up trouble for certain characters. Still, it was a story Kagome found quite interesting, enough that it did in fact, distract her from her dubious musings.

Before long, Ayumi had led them to the bookstore, and from there, Kagome found her friend pulling her towards her preferred section: Fantasy/Romance. There was a vast collection of tomes aligned on each shelf, many ranging from slim pages to thick, with multiple volumes beside one another. From right to left, Ayumi excitedly pointed to various books, explaining the plotlines as though they were a favorite treasure, and behind her, she saw Yuka and Eri curiously browsing the gift shop on the other side of the store.

"So, Kagome, if you had to pick a genre, what would it be? Are you into non-fiction or fiction?" Ayumi asked eagerly.

Despite Ayumi's insistence, Kagome mused. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to buy a book; maybe it would distract her long enough until she was presented with her finals. "I guess if I had to choose, it would be fantasy with a touch of romance…"

"Any kind of plot you are interested in? Time travel? Other dimensions? Magic?"

In an instant, she was reminded of the feudal era, and she wondered if there was any stories focusing on that period of time, but according to Ayumi, there weren't any, besides the usual folklore; it was disappointing, but she allowed Ayumi to lead her to another section, and soon enough, presented a book to her.

"It recently came out about two months ago, but it's definitely a favorite of mine and Eri's," She exclaimed. "It's more of a historical romance, with some elements of magic but it mainly focuses on the main guy lead. Actually, it's more of a sad story, but if you look past that, you see something really compelling."

_Alejandro Quillo Vel Laviti_

_A child of a provincial standing, starved of affection, he grew enamored with the daughter of a prestigious family, but it was not a happy ending. A curse surrounding the son of Duke Vel Laviti, a curse which remains just as mysterious as it started. A curse which would soon bring him tragedy._

The title alone initially gave her an impression that this novel was probably based on the biography of a French man. However, after reading the synopsis on the back, it did sound intriguing for historical fiction. Despite rarely picking up a book to quell her curiosity, Kagome found it difficult to turn away, especially when Ayumi's eyes watched her excitedly. Then again, she needed a distraction from her thoughts. Plus the item was on sale for twenty percent off. What harm could it bring? With a small smile she added it to her shopping basket.

* * *

Alejandro Quillo Vel Laviti, son of Duke Vel Laviti, lived a lonely and miserable life, locked away since the curse wracked his frail body. The Duchess, who had married into the family at an early age, treated her flesh and blood as nothing more than a pest, a pest she had no desire to raise or nurture; it had been a political marriage after all, one without compassion and intimacy.

Starved of love, neglected by both his father and mother, Alejandro spent the remainder of his childhood alone, shut in his room. No one loved him; he had no friends or family to call to when the sickness tormented him fiercely. The doctors predicted he would die before he reached maturity, and that alone left the entire Vel Laviti Residence in shambles.

_"Give birth to a second child! I can't tolerate this any longer!"_

_"Do you know how long it took to regain my health after having him?!" The Duchess cried._

_"Calm down! Can't you see the situation is dire!" The Duke chastised. "Our family will be ruined if we don't conceive a healthy heir!"_

_"It's my fault … I should never have married into this family," She sobbed loudly, loud enough that the servants could hear from outside the chamber._

_"No one is stopping you from leaving, but just know that your own family will turn their backs on you, and you will no longer have my support. Now, enough of this. We should make preparations for this evening…"_

_"I hate you! I can't stand this anymore!"_

_Without so much of a warning, the vase within the Duchess's hand crashed to the marble flooring at her feet, the shards scattering across the entire room. In a fit of rage, the Duke left the room, slamming the door upon his exit, and she turned her glare towards the very person responsible for this misfortune. "It's just as they say … you really are a monster."_

_The child collapsed upon his knees, his large blue eyes welled with tears, and he pleaded silently to his mother, but she scorned him terribly. "M-mother… please…"_

_"Don't look at me like that! It's not my fault you became like this!"_

_"Madam, we've had all the best physicians look into this curse, but they've been unsuccessful. Perhaps you should reason with the Duke and try for another offspring?" A servant woman inquired softly; her hands clenched firmly upon the sides of her dress._

_"Try for another? And if this offspring is also inflicted with the same curse, what then?!" She inquired angrily. "It's useless. This family is ruined! I regret ever having him! We're a laughing stock to the entire country!"_

_"Mother, p-please … don't abandon … me… I'll get better!"_

_"M-Madam!"_

_"You're a monster! You shame this family! How could you do this to us?!"_

Pausing from the final line of text within the chapter, Kagome couldn't help but growl in frustration. Collapsing her head upon her pillow, she moaned irritably. Ayumi was right; this book was certainly interesting, if not a bit dark for her liking.

And although no tears presented themselves, she still felt an ache within her chest, and she could see vividly the child's misery. How could the author create such a saddening story, let alone allow such tragedy to claim this boy's life?

Lifting herself from the pillow, her ocean eyes drifted to the one line of dialogue which had nearly brought tears. How could a mother treat their loved one like that? Regardless if it was a curse or not, no child should ever be treated like this. Although she wasn't familiar with Juara's works, she wondered why she pitted everything upon Alejandro? What child deserved this?

 _More importantly, what exactly is this curse?_ She thoughtfully mused. Where did it stem from originally? According to the book, the physicians claimed it as some kind of life-threatening disease, despite the strange letters slowly encompassing the boy's body.

 _"_ _Mother, p-please … don't abandon … me… I'll get better!_

In an instant, Kagome was reminded of Shippo, but it'd been a year since she last saw the kit. However she could vaguely recall how his small hands had reached out for her when the Bone Eaters' Well claimed her at the final moments of their battle against Naraku; there had been no time to say goodbye or even hold her surrogate son in her arms. Peace was ultimately assured, especially with the Shikon Jewel infused within her body once again, but she still missed him and everyone.

"I miss everyone…" She mumbled, reaching for a thin Dorito from the bag beside her. "More importantly, I wish I could understand this curse afflicting Alejandro. If I know anything about the dark magic and curses in the novel, then the Sacred Jewel could easily purify it." Or in any case, the spiritual powers from a priestess could certainly benefit in this matter. Too bad he was a fictional character from a book.

The sound of her phone buzzing took her attention away, and flipping the cover open, she noticed a message from Yuka; she was sending various pictures of clothing she'd found in a magazine and wanted her opinion. A jean jacket with the word _Sassy_ embroidered with white gemstones, or a sheer black crop top with a low neckline?

"Couldn't the two go together with some leggings or hip hugging shorts?" Kagome mumbled, replying to the message.

Her eyes shifted from the phone and towards the clock above her writing desk. It was nearly midnight; fortunately, there weren't any lessons tomorrow. As a yawn escaped her, she lifted herself from the bed and placed her phone on the charger. After which, she reached for a pink sticky note from her desk and slipped it upon the next chapter.

It'd been four days since she started reading this book, but because she was fairly busy around the house with chores and studying, she'd only had enough time in-between to make progress. Although she had reached chapter four with no problem, she found her eyes staring curiously upon the next chapter. It was titled _Elenora_.

"I wonder who that is?"

Unfortunately, she didn't get a chance to gather her thoughts when something unexpected happened. The words printed upon the pages suddenly distorted before her very eyes, and though she blamed it on her lack of sleep, she was definitely aware of the odd golden light emanating from the pages.

"W-what's happening-!"


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the exception of the plot and the original characters that are depicted in the story, the author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended on the franchise(s) of Inuyasha and Sincerely: I Became A Duke's Maid that rightfully belong to its respective owners: Rumiko Takahashi, Joora, and Roha.

Kagome awoke in an environment completely unfamiliar to her. Unfortunately for her, she was neither in a forest or had been kidnapped by malicious demons. Predicting the time based on the position of the sun, which had been a technique Sango had taught Kagome during their previous travels, she gathered it was early afternoon, the sun well high in the sky and quite warm upon her face. With a low groan her palms sunk into the grass as bleary blue orbs blinked slowly. Red. All she could see was red.

She felt her heart sink. Was she...on a battlefield? No. That wasn't possible. If that were the case, why did the air smell so sweet? Blood has a dizzying metallic fragrance that's never failed to attract scavengers. Kagome narrowed her eyes whilst the fuzzy ruby-colored vision became clearer.

Roses.

There were rows upon rows of meticulously trimmed rose bushes, encircling a stone gazebo straight ahead. She sighed in relief, pushing herself off of the ground and stood up on quivering legs. _Well, I had a softer landing this time. Question is, where am I?_

The former time traveler glanced around, eyeing a cluster of aligned juniper trees that were planted right near an open corridor carved from marble and gold. _Roses aren't normally grown in Japan, so I can definitely rule out being brought back to the feudal era. Could be European, based on the architecture of this area._ Kagome hummed, pressing a manicured thumbnail against her bottom lip as she inspected the brick walls and rectangular windows above. _Actually, this place sort of reminds me about that one television show where there was a one-eyed earl and a demonic butler -_

Kagome's train of thought was abruptly shattered when melodic voices reached her ears. She swore under her breath and ducked back onto the ground, lying on her stomach and praying that this massive garden could provide some sort of protection in this unknown world.

"Jane, do we have to keep doing the laundry? I feel like my fingers are about to fall off from so much washing~!" One voice whined - high pitched and seemed to be on the verge of crying.

"Hey, don't complain!" Another voice - presumably Jane - snapped. "You were there this morning when the head butler informed us that the master will be leaving the mansion to inspect the fief in two days! He'll be gone for at least a week so we need to make sure everything is done!"

"Seriously? We both know that isn't the case at all -"

"And we know not to say anything more than that or else we'll be out of a job, Molly! Let's just head to the usual spot by the lake and finish before it gets dark outside!"

As soon as the women passed her hiding spot, Kagome lifted herself carefully, her gaze shifting around her surroundings curiously. They mentioned something about a master, and looking at the enormous residence just behind her, she was fairly certain she shouldn't be there, wherever this place was. In fact, Kagome was positive this wasn't even her world, and by some mysterious means, she assumed she must have time traveled.

But was time-travel even the right word for this situation? Those ladies didn't even look Japanese, and somehow, Kagome felt anxious. Even if she might have time traveled, how would that even make a lick of sense, especially without the well? More importantly, how did she end up here?

_Okay, Kagome, let's think about this logically. Oh, who am I kidding? Nothing about time traveling to the Feudal Era was logical in any understanding, so how would this be any different?_

Unable to form any cohesive thoughts, she felt a bit stupid just standing there, out in the middle of this beautiful garden, and following the maids' line of sight just ahead, completely unaware of her existence, Kagome followed slowly. In the meantime, the only logical thing she could determine was to find a way to blend in, and what better way than to snag an article of clothing from their baskets?

The girls, who were caught up in random conversation, eventually arrived before an austere lake, surrounded by beautiful flowers in various shades of purples and lavenders, with white orchids complimenting them so. From her hiding place behind a perfectly situated tree, Kagome watched them drop their weaved baskets before one of them lifted themselves to adjust the line which had fallen at some point.

"Can you give me a hand, Molly? Looks like that storm last night knocked it off the branch."

"Sure," Jane quickly replied, regaining her standing to help her friend.

With nimble footing and careful awareness of the situation, Kagome approached one of the baskets, leaving herself entirely exposed. Should either of the girls turn around, she would undoubtedly be caught. Not once taking her eyes off of them a short distance away, the girl feebly tried to tie the line back into place, Kagome quickly reached for the first article of clothing she could find, then two, and three. Once the items came into her possession, she quickly backtracked, but a noise fell into hearing just then, and barely able to conceal herself in time, she once again threw herself onto the ground, fortunately behind some flowery shrubs. Thank goodness for all these plants!

"What was that noise just now?"

"I didn't hear anything. Maybe it was a rabbit."

A slight pause followed after, one which left Kagome biting her lip, lying there completely on her back, the clothes held tightly against her chest. When the silence finally ended and the strangers returned to their distracted conversation, as they presumably continued to wash the clothes, Kagome released a steady breath. _So far, so good!_

But laying here for the remainder of the time until the laundry was finished? Not an ideal situation nor something Kagome had the patience and time to waste. Carefully inspecting her surroundings, she started crawling from the lake on all fours. When she was sure she was well outside the hearing vicinity, she sprinted the rest of the way through the garden.

Whether it was by chance or sheer luck, the massive outer hedges acted as a shield for both the roses and kept prying eyes away from the windows, allowing the raven-haired scholar to quickly change into the clothes she'd stolen without her feminine modesty being compromised. The stolen items had been part of a uniform; an aqua dyed one-piece dress, and there was a set of snow-white stockings.

Glancing down, Kagome saw a pair of bare feet poking out of the bottom of her jeans. _Shit_. How the heck was she supposed to pretend to be a worker if she didn't have all the necessary equipment? She couldn't wander around the place with no shoes!

Kagome swallowed. Well, she couldn't exactly complain about it now. She might as well take a gamble and come up with an excuse if she was questioned by anyone here. Nodding to herself, she quickly pulled the stocking over her right foot, yanking the material all the way up to her leg until it halted at the seam of the dress. Gathering up the clothes in a ball, Kagome departed from the garden and unceremoniously dropped them in a large, elaborately decorated vase that was planted near the corridor. Blue eyes looked around. _Well, so far so good. I haven't seen another person wandering—_

"Hey, you there!"

_I spoke too soon_. Imaginary crocodile tears spilled down Kagome's face (in her mind of course) as she looked over her shoulder, smiling politely at a scowling young woman with chin-length auburn hair walking towards her. "Y-Yes? How can I hel—" Kagome almost jumped when a heavy bucket and a mop were roughly shoved into her hands.

"If you have time to gawk then you've got time to clean! Hurry up and do this hallway!"

"B-But—"

"Just do it!"

Kagome bit her tongue. "All right." She raised both of her hands as both the mop and bucket were placed in her possession. Normally she didn't like the idea of doing someone's work, but if she refused, then her identity would be compromised. And right now, she couldn't afford to screw things up. Plus, if she was supposed to be a maid then she needed to act like one.

Seemingly satisfied with her answer or didn't really care who did the job, the maid stomped right past her.

_Wow. With an attitude like that, I'm surprised they keep her on the staff. Or whoever the owner of the mansion is doesn't really care as long as the job gets done._ Shaking her head, Kagome placed the bucket down onto the marble floor and dipped the mop inside. A few minutes passed before she housed the mop up, ringing out the excessive water with her hand before placing it on the ground.

But now was not the time to clean. She needed to figure out what was going on! Although pretending to be a maid might garner her less attention, she knew she couldn't remain in one spot wiping the floor for hours on end; just looking at the size of this mansion was enough to leave her pale. Exactly how many maids did it take to clean this entire place? Who was in charge?

_This place is huge. There's barely anyone around, so what could it hurt to walk around? I doubt I'd get in trouble. So long as I act busy, then no one will suspect anything. Right?_

It wasn't the best course of action, but it was the only plausible thing she could think of in such a situation, and with that thought in mind, she unsuspiciously sauntered away from the hall and proceeded towards a spiraling and blue carpeted staircase towards her right. With one hand holding the bucket, the other the broom, she carefully ascended the stairs, her cerulean eyes glimpsing the golden chandeliers from right to left, to the curvature of the pristine railings beside her, the color almost a golden brown.

Not a speck of dust to be seen.

But when she arrived upon the second floor, a divergence of paths greeted her, each leading into several carpeted corridors; they were all aligned with beautiful golden framed tapestries, the paintings depicting scenic waterfalls, mountains and rivers, others with sloppy hilltops with arrays of colorful wildflowers. Elaborate vases, some ranging from earthly shades to the lightest of blues and forest greens presented themselves in each corner, filled with decorative plans, the most notable favorite, orchids.

There were so many paths and turns, so many rooms to explore, and she hadn't the faintest clue where to start. When the doors failed to open, each locked and hiding curious secrets, she was sure, she released a heavy sigh. _Of course. Figures it wouldn't be this easy._

The hall eventually led her to another staircase, but unlike the first, the carpeting wasn't exactly eye-catching; in fact, the deep blue with white flowers and swirls was terribly faded and stained. It was as if the maids neglected their cleaning duties, at least in this part of the residence, but something about this sight seemed familiar. Stained carpeting. Grimy and dusty railings.

The further she ascended those steps, the more upsetting her surroundings became. Kagome stood within another hall, this one much narrower and melancholy. There were no tapestries hung, the walls completely bare, the corners decorated in cobwebs and cracks, and not a single orchid was seen, nor were any beautiful vases either.

_Somehow, I have a feeling I shouldn't be here…_

And while her curiosity urged her to proceed forward, towards the single door at the very end of the hall, Kagome remained rooted, her head tilting to the side. From where she stood, she examined the large wooden door, and much like the rest of this grimy hall, it had also seen better days. Had she not heard the approaching footsteps and chatter of maids close by, she would have investigated further, but curiosity killed the cat, or it would have had she not quickly maneuvered herself back to the stairs.

Effortlessly, she collapsed upon her knees, the mope lying beside her forgotten, and retrieving the rag, which was submerged in the cold water of her bucket, she started scrubbing the railings. Almost immediately, she heard those footsteps become louder, and lowering her head, allowing her bangs to cover her face, she made herself look as busy as humanly possible. Just ignore me. Nothing to see here.

Too bad her prayers were overlooked. Below the staircase, Kagome barely made eye contact with one of the many maids of this residence, and unfortunately for her, her demeanor radiated displeasure; the auburn-haired girl was downright pissed, hands clenched and her countenance very unsettled.

"What are you doing?!"

Even the sound of her voice startled her, but she remained unfazed, lowering her head upon her fast approach. "Cleaning…" Kagome answered in a timid voice. Because for one, she wasn't lying.

"This hall is strictly prohibited!"

Prohibited? Kagome supposed there was an underlying reason for that, the sight of that door leaving her quite curious. "I didn't know…"

"You didn't know? Are you stupid? How could you not know? On day one, this is the number one rule explained to us! If you get caught, you'll be severely punished!" She chastised.

Before Kagome could even apologize, her arm was roughly seized by the young girl, and upon instinct, she slapped the offending hand away, but quickly realized her mistake. Upon doing so, the girl stumbled, the bucket falling over as a result and it, along with all its contents, fell down the staircase, creating a mess upon the once clean floor.

"How dare you raise your hand! Look at what you've done!" She pointed.

Unable to hold back her irritation, she shot the maid a stupefied look; that was clearly done on purpose! What was her problem? From where she stood, her stockings now soaked by the dirty water, the girl stood at least a few inches taller, her hair falling just above her shoulders in a slightly frazzled style, glared at her with piercing golden-brown eyes.

While looks could certainly kill, Kagome had every reason to hold her ground, but something caught her eye just then, something embroidered upon the girl's white apron. The insignia of the Vel Laviti Family stood out like a sore thumb, and positively stunned, Kagome stepped away, her back hitting the edge of the railing. _This can't be real. That crest is the same as what was one the cover of the book I recently purchased._

"Well, don't just stand there! Clean it up! Are you even listening to me?!" She growled, huffing when she was rewarded with nothing but silence. "Hey!"

"I heard you the first time, so stop screeching in my ear," Kagome warned, but the result left her with a slap to her face, the impact slightly stinging, and she struck the girl with an incriminating glare. "Why you—"

"Excuse me? How dare you talk back to me! Lady Elaine left me in charge during her absence!" She exclaimed haughtily. "It seems you need to be taught a lesson!"

Before Kagome could even begin to wonder what her next course of action would be, the girl reached for the fallen mope at her feet and unexpectedly turned it upside down, the solid end of it suddenly raised. This girl is downright crazy!

"Anna!" A voice interrupted. "That's enough! I won't have you bullying the maids!"

Although she was prepared to catch the end of that broom, she followed Anna's line of sight, the broom suddenly falling at her side.

Below the staircase, blue eyes followed the sight of another maid; this one with long chestnut-hair, if only a shade lighter than Anna's, and pretty amethyst eyes. The girl had lifted her skirts with ease, ascending the staircase before pushing the girl away with the palm of her hand.

"Stay out of this, Ibelina! I have every right to scold her."

"Scold her? You very nearly tried to beat her with that broom!" She responded just as quickly, hands on either side of her waist. "We do not condone violence here! If I even see any indication of a bruise, I will inform the head maid!"

"You're always butting in! Besides, I have every reason to punish her!"

"And what are those valid reasons?" Ibelina crossed her arms, her foot tapping impatiently, awaiting an explanation.

"She trespassed into the private halls of the young master, that's what! Twenty lashings! Anyone caught will receive twenty lashings!"

"Well then, if that's the case, then it looks like all three of us will receive it," Ibelina exclaimed.

Anna's face paled suddenly. "What? No, I didn't tres-"

"Then what do you call this?" Ibelina pointed to the floor at their feet and then towards the staircase. "We've already crossed the boundary, and if you're so inclined to report this to the Duke or Madam, go right ahead. I'll follow right behind you. Should we go now?" She inquired, not at all fazed by the outcome, but Anna's left eye twitched.

"You always have to have the last word, Ibelina! Fine, but I'll be keeping my eye on you!" She pointed at Kagome. Then without a single word, the maid turned up her nose and quickly descended the stairs, not once looking back before disappearing around the corner.

From there, Kagome released the breath she'd been holding, and smiled her appreciation to her savior. "Thanks for standing up for me."

Ibelina turned upon hearing this, her countenance apologetic. "I'm sorry that happened. Anna has a habit of picking fights with just about anyone. You're not hurt, are you? Did she hit you?"

"I'm fine. Really."

"That's a relief!" Ibelina beamed, rolling up her sleeves. "Let's go ahead and clean up the mess Anna made—wait a minute!" She shrieked, startling Kagome as she raised a finger down towards the floor. "How long have you been working here without shoes and an apron!?"

"Um, they weren't … included? When I started, I mean. All I received were these." Kagome added quickly, praying that Ibelina wouldn't notice that the uniform was still slightly damp. Purple orbs narrowed slightly till Ibelina huffed.

"Honestly, how lazy can the staff be without giving the workers everything they need?

The household hasn't been short on money, or at least that I'm aware of!" Ibelina looked up and smiled. "I'm sorry but it looks like we'll need to wash your uniform again after we're done with the staircase. We'll stop by the servants' quarters to see if there are any spare aprons and shoes." She raised a hand towards the bewildered young woman. "I'm Ibelina, by the way! And you are?"

"Kagome. It's nice to meet you, Ibelina." As the two of them briefly shook hands, Kagome's mind wandered. _Those maids were wearing the Vel Laviti insignia on their uniforms, the one which looks eerily similar to what I recently read about in that novel. This has to be coincidence. Right?_


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the exception of the plot and the original characters that are depicted in the story, the author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended on the franchise(s) of Inuyasha and Sincerely: I Became A Duke's Maid that rightfully belong to its respective owners: Rumiko Takahashi, Joora, and Roha.

_Day Three._

A sigh escaped her, the sight of her own reflection in the mirror presented back to her. Well, she certainly looked the part of a maid, but conforming to this new way of life would certainly be difficult. Who would have guessed she'd transverse into that story book? At least her appearance remained relatively the same, and spinning slowly, she softly smiled at her reflection. _I'm as presentable as I'll ever be, I guess._

"Kagome, could you give me a hand with the sheets?"

The sound of Ibelina's voice carried from across the room, and shifting her aqua gaze to the female in question. Ibelina's long auburn hair was braided messily over her shoulders and sweat perspiring from her cheeks, Kagome quickly hurried to offer her assistance. "Coming."

Together, they managed to strip both their beds free of linen sheets, as well as the pillow cases and quilts before tossing them into two large baskets, which they would then bring outside to clean and hang in the sun. The task was fairly simple, nothing she hadn't dealt with back home or even in the Feudal Era, and after spending three days in this world, she found herself adjusting quite well.

Truthfully, she found this entire situation implausible; how on earth could a storybook possess such powers that it would literally pull someone into it? While the well itself contained many secrets, and Kagome couldn't deny it's illogical method of time traveling, she had assumed it's powers manifested with the jewel which had unknowingly remained dormant within her body. But this was on a different level of madness altogether.

"Why does this remind me of that manga I read back in middle school…" She mused. _Was it called Fushigi Yuugi?_ Kagome shrugged it off, the memory a thing of the past. _Right now, I'm definitely inside the book, and from what I've read, it mainly centers around the main protagonist, Alejandro._ Too bad she never got around to finishing the story, only barely managing to reach four chapters. _Looks like I'll have no choice but to follow along with it, and maybe, just maybe by some stroke of luck, I'll manage to weave myself out of the pages and return home!_

That definitely sounded like a possibility. Right? Thankfully Ibelina and the other maids had bought her little lie days' prior to her initial discovery on the wrong side of the residence. After that dreadful encounter with Anna, a maid in which Kagome faintly recalled after reading the text before all this madness started, she'd come to learn that aforementioned area was off limits to all maids, all except the head maid, who, no surprise , was away on a family leave. Talk about luck.

With that kind of information, it wasn't difficult for Kagome to put her plan into motion, and while it wasn't entirely thought out, she was sure it would at least sustain her enough freedom to figure all of this out. Play the part of a newly appointed maid and try not to get in trouble!

While there was no clear evidence to support her suspicions on how to escape from here, the only thing she could do from here on out was survive and hopefully not get caught by the head maid upon her eventual return. There was a very high chance that if she was discovered to be a fraud, she might just likely get kicked out of the residence, or worse, receive some kind of unforgiving punishment; she didn't want to think about what the latter would be. _Let's just hope the head maid isn't so bright._

After hanging the laundry to dry, sweeping multiple halls and rooms, as well as assisting Ibelina and the other maids with the gardening, it wasn't long before late afternoon rolled by. Exhausted from the chores, with perspiration falling down her cheeks, Kagome somehow managed to slip away as soon as one of the male workers started talking up a storm with the others.

As she walked the halls, faintly accessing every inch and cranny for a sign of filth cobwebs and rodents, she was fairly pleased when she saw nothing but cleanliness at every corner. The maids in this residence were no joke; and while they were mostly around fifteen young girls, most within their early twenties and younger, it was amazing how much work they could put in a day's worth.

_I haven't even finished my other tasks Ibelina set aside for me, and I'm already exhausted._

From the sparkling marble floors to the shiny vases on display and cleanly dusted colorful tapestries hanging on the walls, Kagome's thoughts returned three days ago. If the maids were in charge of keeping this place clean, then why would they ignore the halls belonging to the young master? The very master of this compound named Alejandro. _According to what I know already, the poor boy was ostracized by his own parents, practically locked away in his room. If the maids are failing to clean those halls, then I'd hate to see the state of his room._

A terrifying thought soon surfaced, and she bit her lip worryingly. Kagome recalled reading from the text how sick the boy had gotten, how malnourished he became at such a young age due to neglect. Pausing in the middle of the hall, her gaze lingered left towards the path leading up those forbidden stairs, to the very room she was sure Alejandro's room was located.

 _Now that I think about it, Ibelina was the one who originally nursed Alejandro back to health, but when it was found out by the head maid, she was stripped of her duties at the residence and cast out._ As for what happened next, Kagome had no idea. _Thinking about it though, why was she kicked out again?_

While she stood there in stupor, trying her hardest to retain the knowledge she sought, someone unexpectedly bumped into her, and pulled from her reverie, Kagome gave Anna a surprised stare. "You…"

But she only spared her the faintest scowl before shuffling off, mumbling something about preparing the dishes for the duke and duchess. As she stood there, watching the young maid disappear around the corner rather quickly and out of sight, Kagome squinted her eyes. _Anna_. Kagome recalled her name mentioned quite a few times at the beginning of the story.

_Now I remember! Anna was the one who had Ibelina kicked out! Not only had the girl been a troublemaker, treating Alejandro like he was nothing more than a pest and brown nosing her way with the nobles, she was also a liar and a thief. Poor Ibelina and Alejandro! And now that I'm thinking about it, I faintly recall something like this happening in the book, only it was Ibelina who'd been bumped into._

Turning her gaze in the direction of the staircase, the same direction Anna had recently come from before taking off quite quickly, Kagome had a faint suspicion the girl had done something. And that something would likely result in the head maid's interference in the days to come. _Well, I have three choices. I could either go back to the kitchen and rejoin the other maids, or I chase after Anna and demand an explanation, but if I did that, I might unintendedly change the plot and possibly get Ibelina into more trouble._

The third option pointed her towards the young master's room, but if she followed through with that plan, then she was almost certain the story's route would change Ibelina's punishment. If that happened, Kagome was almost certain Anna would eventually place the blame on her and somehow make a thief out of her. Too bad Kagome wasn't as dumb as some might assume the new maid would be.

But while she was in the process of determining the right decision, something loud fell into hearing, the very noise startling her out of her reverie and causing her to jump. Turning back to the stairs, she realized the sound came from the forbidden halls, and without even a second thought, she found herself running up those dirtied steps and towards the double doors of Alejandro's room.

Not even bothering to knock or even call out to the young lord for permission to enter, Kagome pushed the right door open. The first thing that greeted the maid-in-training was darkness, followed by a pungent odor. Crinkling her nose, she slowly walked inside, closing the door behind her. "Hello? Is everything all right? Are you hurt?" Kagome paused, hearing a small 'crack' and looked down. She squinted. _Is that...food?_ She seemed to have walked in a mess, quite literally.

Shattered porcelain, steak, green beans, there was even white sauce on the carpet. Kagome gagged at the pungent odor, covering her nose. _How long has that been here?! He shouldn't even have this type of food in his current condition!_ Her eyes darted from left to right. The curtains had been drawn, there were empty glass pitchers on a varnished table, drawers were open, and clothes thrown over a couch. This room was a godforsaken pigsty.

"Who is there?"

Looking up, she saw a small boy in a white dressing gown, curled up on a bed. His dark hair was tousled, and his blue eyes were dull. Or at least that was what she could see with the sliver of light pouring in from the door behind her. Kagome bowed her head. "Just … a humble servant who has come to help you."

"I'm fine. You don't need to be here. I can take care of myself."

"At least let me clean this mess! I'll be right back!" Curtsying towards the young master, Kagome rushed out of the room and down the stairs. As luck would have it, she spotted some supplies at the foot of the staircase: a broom, a bucket with water and a rag. She smiled. _Perfect!_

Collecting them quickly, she ran up back up the stairs and back towards the young lord's quarters. Announcing her arrival, she stepped back in the room. Fortunately, he hadn't moved from his spot, especially with so many glass shards littered upon the floor. The small child remained lying in his bed, stagnant, his gaze fixated to the ceiling, or at least, that's what she could somewhat discern in the faint darkness of the room.

"I'll just be a moment. Don't mind me." Using the broom, she swept up the discarded food. Realizing she didn't even have a trash can, Kagome ultimately resorted to untying her apron, using it to clean the mess, as much as it pained her to do so. Ibelina will wring my neck if she finds out I dirtied her uniform again. Forgive me.

After what seemed like a good five or so minutes, Kagome sighed in relief, the floor spotless and the filth thrown away. "There, that looks much better! How are you feeling?" She asked suddenly, turning to the boy once more, his gaze looking anywhere but at her. "Would you like something to eat or drink? I could prepare something—"

"No need. I already have food."

"It's no longer edible..." She slowly replied, her elated smile falling suddenly. "I'll be back with something."

"There's an extent of rudeness a person can have!"

Kagome tutted, turning to strike him a surprised look. "Nonsense! It isn't good to sleep on an empty stomach. Sit tight." Grabbing the bucket and the bundled-up apron, she closed the door and toddled down the stairs for what seemed like the third time. Well, so much for first good impressions. I hate to admit this, but he's just as difficult to please as it was mentioned in the book. Then again, I guess I can't blame him; he's been neglected for so long. Just the sight of his room like that really unnerves me!

Thankfully during her tour around the mansion, Ibelina had shown her a shortcut to the kitchens. Pushing the door open, she entered. As to be expected of a facility belonging to high ranking nobility, it was pristine in cleanliness and the air was perfumed with an exquisite scent of stewed vegetables and baked bread. Seeing all the eyes of the kitchen staff on her, Kagome swallowed.

"Excuse me, could you please prepare a bowl of porridge for the young master?"

* * *

Claudia had been serving the Vel Laviti family for over twenty years. Although she had never had the honor to see the duke and duchess, the chef knew their marriage was a political one. They refused to be in the same room unless decorum demanded it; to them, having a child born from their loveless union was just another problem they pretended to ignore. The chef wanted to do something for the poor child, anything, within her power. Claudio pondered on the child's meal - would it be fish and steak again, or something else entirely -

"Excuse me!" Claudia looked up from her workstation and saw a maid she hadn't seen before - flushed in the face, wide-eyed, and carrying a bundle in her hands. "Could you prepare a bowl of porridge for the young master?"

Claudia blinked. "Porridge?"

The maid nodded. "Please. I'm afraid the meals that have been sent to him aren't … agreeable to him. In his current condition, he might be able to handle soft foods." Claudia's hazel orbs widened as realization dawned upon her. Soft foods? Goodness, why hadn't she thought of it before? That would definitely explain why some of the plates that had been returned to the kitchen were either half eaten or untouched!

_Anna's supposed to be in charge of the young master. Could this young lass be taking Anna's job while the head maid is away?_

Claudia smiled, wiping her hands on a rag. "Of course. Please give me a bit, and I'll have it ready for you on a tray." The smile she received from the maid was bright, almost enough to possibly illuminate the room. "Thank you so much! I'll be back momentarily!" And just as quickly as she appeared, she vanished.

 _Such a strange girl. But for the young master, I can do this much for him._ Humming softly, Claudia rolled up her sleeves and grabbed a knife, directing the sous chefs on different tasks before she personally began to prepare a meal the young master she hoped would enjoy.

* * *

Once she placed the apron in a dirty hamper and straightened herself a bit, Kagome quickly returned to the kitchen. Upon seeing the steaming bowl of the requested meal placed on a tray, the newly hired maid rushed back to the young master's room though she had to be careful so it wouldn't spill on herself or the sparkling clean floors. When she returned to Alejandro's room, she knocked this time.

"Enter…"

So, she did. Alejandro still hadn't moved from the bed. Whether that was a blessing or curse, Kagome couldn't tell this moment.

"I've brought some porridge. It's still a bit too hot to eat. How about a bath while it cools?" She offered, believing that once the child moved from the bed to wash away the grime coating his body, he'd feel rejuvenated, but she was rewarded with an unexpected scowl.

"When will you understand that I don't need any help?" Alejandro remarked irritably. "Just leave it there. I do not need an attendant."

 _So stubborn. Sort of reminds me how Souta behaved when he was younger, throwing a fit until things went his way._ Shaking her head, Kagome wordlessly placed the tray on the table and disappeared from the room. It took her a few moments to find the bathroom. Turning the faucet, she ran the water and searched the washstand for the medicine he uses, towels, soap, and wash rags. That should do it. Nodding, she returned to the room and poked her head inside.

Upon doing so, though, Kagome saw the young child rise unsteadily from his bed with one hand stretched out. When his hand tipped over a glass of milk, he lurched forward just when it shattered onto the floor. Kagome immediately raced to his side, blue eyes widening in horror as he slowly crawled towards the shards.

"Hey, watch ou-"

"Leave me alone!"

Kagome inhaled and released a steady breath, trying to contain her annoyance. "If you take one step, you'll find yourself walking on shards. I'm only trying to look after yo—"

"I said leave!"

Kagome puffed her cheeks, clenched fists planted on her hips. _Is that how he wants to play? Fine._ Inhaling a deep breath through her nostrils, she stood up from the floor and pulled the boy along with her, a calloused hand gently coiling around his quivering fist. She was stunned at how small it was. _I didn't think it was this bad. He's practically a skeleton._ Kagome frowned grimly.

"L-Let me go!" Alejandro yelled.

"No can do," She remarked, shaking her head. "If you get hurt by stepping on those shards, I'll be the one who gets blamed and punished." Kagome didn't want to image what sort of punishment the maids regularly received, if any at all. A logical conclusion would likely be kicked out of the residence, but somehow, she imagined it was probably different in this world. "Besides," Kagome continued. "just be grateful that I actually care, Alejandro. If it were anyone else in my shoes," she fell short.

 _If anyone where in her position they would likely just run off and do almost anything to make sure he didn't throw a temper tantrum or throw them out._ Shrugging, she continued. "What sort of person would I be if I ignored others?"

"First you have the audacity to call me by my name … and secondly … you aren't making any sense. I don't even know who you are."

Well, in technical terms, Kagome was just fine. After all, that's who she was. Kagome Higurashi. "A maid," She simply replied. "And now," She carefully lifted the boy in the air, cradling him as she carried him over the threshold - one arm coiled around his shoulders and the other under his legs. "This maid will help the young master take a bath, and help him eat so that he will sleep well tonight." Although she was speaking in a calm voice, Alejandro flailed in her grasp, his yells echoing in the room.

"How dare you! Release me! Don't touch me! You can't - "

_**Rumors say that if you touch the young master, his curse would be spread unto you.** _

That was the gossip that had been passed through the staff, including Kagome. But she didn't believe in such rumors. "If you keep this up, we won't reach the bathroom at all," She chastised. Feeling him stiffen in her grasp, she took it as a sign to proceed. Much to her relief, Alejandro remained silent and still on the way to their destination, walking down the hall and turning right when they reached the end. But the moment they reached the bathroom, he squirmed again.

Sighing, Kagome carefully placed him down on the tile floor, and though his legs were somewhat wobbly, using the cream-colored wall for support, she nearly winced when his foot slammed against a steel stool. He probably has bruises if he's this clumsy.

When she stretched a hand to help the young lord, his cold voice echoed in the room. "Didn't I tell you to not touch me?"

"Yes, plenty of times, but just because you command it, doesn't mean I can accept it. Let me help you."

Alejandro sneered. "Why are you like this? Do you pity me?"

What a perfect choice for a word, as sad as that was to admit. Kagome nodded. "If you want the truth, then I'll answer. Yes. I do pity you, but most importantly, I don't blame you for disliking me," She replied suddenly, a reaction which stunned the child, his sunken and pale complexion staring back at her with a confused frown. "In fact, I'm right there with you when it comes to despising how you've been treated up until now, and forgiving something like that is difficult, but I just need you to trust me. Trust me enough to know that I want to help you."

"You … want to … help me?"

She nodded. "Yes. Give me a chance. Okay?"

"Fine … Just don't touch my body."

She almost rolled her eyes, but she smiled nonetheless. "Of course not." Now that she had gotten his consent, she proceeded to carefully remove the black ribbon from his shirt collar and unbuttoned it. Her blue orbs widened in surprise at what she saw. The novel described the curse as dark marks covering the left side of his body, robbing the poor child of proper nutrients. It made him more like a seven year old than his actual age, which might be between eleven or thirteen years old but she was guessing at this point since she'd forgotten that part of the novel; though seeing those weird words up close, they definitely looked painful, yet not enough to warrant the title of a monster. After all, I've seen much worse.

Grabbing a rag, she lathered the bar of soap and approached the surprised child.

"What did I just say?! You promised me—"

"Don't worry. I said I wouldn't touch you."

"You idiot, just go away! Leave me alone -!"

" _ **Alejandro**_!" Kagome unintentionally raised her voice towards him, and upon realizing her mistake, she cleared her throat, the child staring wide-eyed back at her, clearly unhappy and shocked by her rude behavior. "If I'm being perfectly honest with you, I don't believe you should hide behind your curse, in fact, just ignore all those rumors. They're nothing but lies anyways."

His shock faded away, though he still struck her a befuddled stare, despite her attempts to ease his discomfort. "I don't need you telling me that!" He exclaimed once again pulling free from her touch to approach the pristine white tub, which Kagome had moments ago filled with water. _Thank the gods that indoor plumbing exists here._

Upon noticing the young boy struggling to remove his white night attire, his small hands trembling and his countenance miserable, Kagome stepped in and gently pulled the white linen over his head, and with barely enough effort, raised him into the tub. "I'll get the soap. Just a moment."

His eyes only lingered on the reflection staring back at him, his lithe both hunched over in the warm medicinal bath. "Aren't you afraid of me?

"What's that?" Kagome called from across the room, sifting through one of the many white shelves and its glass vials for soap.

He sighed. "It's nothing."

"I found it!" She cheered, quickly hurrying to his side. "Alright, now you just relax while I do all the work, okay?" Kagome noticed the faintest of nods, and lathered up the cloth before scrubbing him. _He has so many scars. If I didn't know any better, I'd say someone was bullying him._ Kagome noticed the distinct brown spots blemishing his arms and sides, as though someone had grabbed him none too gently or hit him; some of the bruises were barely noticeable beneath the strange black markings covering the entirety of his left side.

"You're really weird..."

"I'm often told so," Kagome countered back with a laugh. "Does it bother you?"

"No..." He softly replied. "For today, I guess I can tolerate your unusual behavior," He soon began, side eyeing her as Kagome began washing his hair with rosemary scented soap. "What's your name?"

She smiled. "Kagome," She replied, relieved they were finally getting along.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the exception of the plot and the original characters that are depicted in the story, the author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended on the franchise(s) of Inuyasha and Sincerely: I Became A Duke's Maid that rightfully belong to its respective owners: Rumiko Takahashi, Joora, and Roha.

A sound reverberated off the narrow halls of the servant quarters. The sound alone was enough to turn one's head in the direction it came from, or in other cases, to peer outside of their rooms to stare at the spectacle. The moment Kagome caught sight of the head mistress' supposed 'favorite' and a bully to the rest of the staff, she wasted no time approaching Anna, her strides quick and teeth clenched.

One moment Anna was caught up in her own musings, smiling as something stashed inside her apron with a basket of linen anchored to her hip, and the next moment it toppled onto the floor. The sound was deafening, and certainly did not go unnoticed as she stood there in stunned silence, hand raised to her burning cheek Kagome had struck with her left palm.

"How dare you!" Anna scowled. "Do you have any idea what the consequences are for attacking another maid?! Once I report this to the head butler, you'll be—"

"How long?"

"Huh?"

"How long has it been since you've checked on the young master? A few hours? Last night?" Kagome hissed, glaring at the orange-haired woman. Anna had the audacity to ask why it mattered as long as he wasn't having a seizure or dead. Trying to resist giving into her explosive temper, the former time traveler inhaled a deep breath before she answered Anna's question.

"It matters, Anna, because when I answered a summons from him this afternoon there wasn't any evidence to indicate that you've been doing your job. Let's start with the little things." Kagome said, ticking off what she'd seen on her fingers. "Firstly, the curtains. There was enough dust on them to make another rug, so that tells me his room hasn't been aired out or even cleaned in a very long time. Then there was dirty laundry all over the place, including the couch. Not to mention the four, five empty water containers left on the table alongside opened medication packages."

"S-So what?!" Anna snapped. "I've been busy enough as it is, helping out the other maids in the mansion! I can't drop everything to assist the young master whenever he rings the bell!"

"Oh?" Kagome raised a brow. "Then if that's the case, why couldn't you have another maid take over for your current task, or better yet, have that maid check on the young master to see what's wrong with him?" Her voice dropped an octave, growing soft and dangerous. "If you are truly a busy woman, why couldn't someone else clean up the food and shattered glass on the floor, change the soiled bed sheets, and close the open drawers so he doesn't hurt himself if he tries to get up from bed? **How can you call yourself a proud servant of this household if you're not even putting in the effort**?"

"T-The young master doesn't—"

"Doesn't _what_ , Anna?" Kagome took a step forward, blue orbs burning brightly. "Doesn't need help because he doesn't use the bell? When he can't see and is in constant pain? Because of your negligence, he has no appetite and his body is covered in bruises and sores! Take some damned responsibility!"

"I agree." A familiar voice piped from behind Kagome. She looked over her shoulder and saw Ibelina standing nearby, frowning with her arms crossed. Her purple irises darted from left to right, glancing at the maids who were eavesdropping at the whole spectacle. "While it's true that this mansion is a huge responsibility to maintain with the Duke and Duchess absent, we can't disregard the young master's needs over laundry, let alone any other task that is deemed important. If anything, as Kagome has stated, his well-being comes first above all else. We should follow her example."

"B-But Ibee," A maid stuttered - her name had been Alice, if Kagome's memory served her correctly. "The head mistress is still on leave due to family matters, but even then, she hasn't mentioned anything about the young master. Just to mind our work and keep the ducal family happy. How could we do such a thing? We could get fired if we're to defy her wis—"

"That's no excuse for laziness!" Ibelina snapped, stomping her foot onto the carpeted floor. "Things are going to change today! From this day forward, Anna will no longer have control over what happens in this residence! Regardless of what the head mistress said or didn't say," she sternly glared at the gaping Anna. "The young master is only a child. A _child_! And you all have the audacity to treat him like nothing but a pest! If you still remain stubborn over this, I will report it to the madam. I'll be taking charge. And if the head maid does find these changes unsatisfactory when she returns, I will personally take responsibility? Do I make myself clear!?"

Utterly petrified at the furious words of the seemingly sweet maid, the terrified women quickly nodded their heads in agreement. Ibelina huffed. "Then, it's settled." The auburn-haired woman then turned to Kagome, smiling serenely as if she hadn't raised her voice at her coworkers. "Kagome why don't we get started on cleaning the young master's room? And as for the rest of you, all the more help would be greatly appreciated."

* * *

Needless to say, Kagome was quite impressed at how Ibelina handled the situation. Maybe it was because she'd been working in the mansion for a long time that granted her some seniority, or that she cared about Alejandro just as she did. Either way, the servants were working quite enthusiastically in the young master's wing, scrubbing the floors and dusting the banisters as if their lives depended on it.

Some of the maids were even tidying up the garden, pulling out weeds and arguing that rose bushes were far more suited placed outside the bedroom than lavender flowers. As for the young master himself…

"Put me down this instant! I'm not a child!" He yowled, wriggling in Kagome's arms as she carried him down the stairs. Since no one had ever seen his face since his affliction with the curse, the transmigrator had gotten the brilliant idea of having Alejandro wear a fluffy white robe with a hood, concealing the dark markings on his face from the staff.

But even with him screaming at her, she took it as a good sign. If he had enough energy to yell as he was doing, then that was all the more reason why they should head to their next destination while his chambers were being sanitized. "Careful, Alejandro. We wouldn't want you to fall before we reach the garden."

"The garden?! I want to go back to my room and rest!"

"I'll be more than happy to oblige once we're certain the bed sheets are nice and clean. Plus, we wouldn't want to go to bed on an empty stomach, would we?" Kagome smiled, looking down at Alejandro. "Besides, isn't the weather nice today? A little fresh air is good for the soul!"

"How did you even get hired to work here?!"

"That, my dear Alejandro, is an excellent question. Perhaps I was chosen by the gods?"

"Now you're talking like a lunatic!" He struck her a scornful glare, as if his own words had spurred some kind of reasoning behind the maid's odd behavior. Could the girl really be crazy?

After descending the spiraling staircase, the cleaning from upstairs no longer heard, Kagome turned down the corridor, her footsteps lightly tapping against the marble flooring. From right to left, she could not help but notice how empty this residence was; of course, it wasn't the first time she'd notice, but it left her feeling unsettled. _I get that people are frightened about his curse marks but at least have the decency to provide some form of protection._

Then again, as much as she had hoped to see some kind of sentry on duty, she had a feeling they would also treat the child poorly. First and foremost, the young master's health came above all else, and once there were signs of improvement, she hoped things would dramatically change for the better, but she still felt anxious. Although she had only briefly read about the Duke and Duchess of this estate, as well as the gossip centered around the maids and servants, she felt uncertain if even her words could reach them. With one word, they could throw her out of the residence easily.

 _I'll have to watch myself, otherwise I'll only create a mess._ Kagome sighed.

And as her thoughts shifted to the possibilities of an unforeseen future, the light of the sun fell upon her face, and squinting her eyes, she realized she and Alejandro were now outside. The view of the garden still amazed her, and while it was breathtaking from the third floor, standing before it was an entirely different experience. According to Ibelina, there were at least two gardens in the mansion; the rose garden, the one that she had seen when arriving in this world, was a private one. The first head of the family used it as the setting to propose to his future spouse, and has since been a tradition even when the arrangement was political.

The garden that Kagome was bringing Alejandro was used as a shortcut to enter the mansion's northern wing and where the staff frequented on their break. It was also much closer to Alejandoro's quarters than the rose garden.

The smells which permeated the air were sweet, and she released a steady breath, breathing in the fresh air. It felt great to be outside, to feel the slightly cool wind against her skin. "Doesn't this feel much better?" She asked.

Although he was no longer resisting her, now fully settled in her arms, his large aqua eyes scanned the gardens, but his expression remained unsettled, his brows furrowed. "I guess…"

Despite his weak reply, Kagome only smiled, resuming her walk past an array of camilla flowers and bright yellow tulips, her steps soon guiding her across a cobblestone path towards a pristine white gazebo surrounded by varying colors of white and pink flowers.

Before completely crossing the distance, she paused and smiled at the boy. "I have an idea. Why don't we walk and sit down in the shade over there?" But as she awaited an answer, she was instead met by his unnerved expression, cowering beneath his emerald hood. Regardless of his answer, she bent low and placed him onto his feet, pulling the hood down so he could at least get some exposure.

To her disbelief, the child merely slapped her hand away, pulling his hood back over his head, before his eyes warily surveyed his surroundings. "No one else is out here, Alejandro."

"It doesn't matter," He responded bitterly. "There's still the windows around the mansion. People can still see."

Kagome glanced back, her eyes glimpsing the sparkling windows. When she noticed several maids peering back at them curiously, she only sweat dropped. _Don't they have anything better to do? Seems he's still a bit sensitive to how others will perceive him._

But before she could turn away, she noticed the balcony window from Alejandro's room open suddenly, the sight of Ibelina stepping out with a bucket in hand to clean the glass panes. But on account of noticing Kagome in the gardens, she smiled and waved, but not before noticing the other maids slacking in their duties.

"If you have time to gawk, then you have time to clean!" Ibelina's voice resounded from the third floor, huffing with puffed cheeks. Kagome laughed at the maid's commanding tone, as well as the sight of the other maids scurrying from the windows to resume their tasks.

"See? they're all gone. No will bother you, I promise." Kagome hoped her words would bring the child some closure, but he remained beside her unmoving, back to the residence, and as always, glaring at nothing in particular. Affectionately, she patted his head, but he only stiffened in response, barely acknowledging her before suddenly moving away from her side.

"You … should know your place," He replied, pushing her hand away which sought to help him the rest of the way.

"And where is my place?" Kagome teased, slowing her steps to match Alejandro's.

But the child didn't immediately answer, his concentration focused towards the gazebo ahead. But barely covering even half the distance, he stopped, his legs shaking from the effort, and Kagome could faintly see the sight of perspiration falling from his cheeks.

"Need some assistance?" She offered, but regardless of his silence, she took the boy's hand in hers, and although he tugged a few times, he eventually gave in to her assistance. "Just take it a step at a time. There's no rush."

Eventually they arrived at the wooden steps, and while he found it difficult at first to find the strength to lift his leg high enough, he eventually succeeded, but not before collapsing onto his knees on the last step.

"You okay? Want some help?"

"No," Came his soft reply, and ignoring her offered hand, he carefully lifted himself, using the railing of the gazebo to support himself. Once he was finally standing on two feet, he crossed over the remaining distance before settling himself onto the wooden bench before releasing a breath.

Completely ecstatic the young master had managed to walk that far without her help, Kagome congratulated him, clapping her hands before giving him praise, and no surprise, she struck her with a hard glare. "I'm so proud of you! If you keep this up, you'll be able to cover the entire garden all on your own!"

"I don't need your praise!"

"Of course, you do! Otherwise, how will you find motivation?" She inquired, sitting beside him on the stone bench.

Alejandro only struck her a curious stare before looking away. Because they were sitting with their backs facing the residence, Alejandro finally had the courage to remove the hood covering his face, and it was then Kagome had another glimpse at the marks covering the side of his face. "Don't stare…"

"But I can't help it," She replied, smiling from ear to ear. "You're positively adorable, Alejandro."

His face heated at the compliment, and no surprise at all, he quickly lifted the hood. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Kagome didn't immediately answer, and crossing one leg over the other, she gave it some serious thought. Well, there were many reasons, but only one stood out to her. "Because I like you."

The young master's head turned at her response, his face completely red, and he looked mortified if anything. "Y-you should watch your manners! Just because I'm in this state, doesn't give you the right to make fun of me!"

"But I'm not. I really like you, Alejandro," She felt somewhat hurt by his response. "Despite what others say, I think you are a really nice boy. Maybe a little closed off than what I'm used to, but nothing time won't fix."

"Watch your tongue! I'm not a kid!"

She sweat dropped. If he only came up to her waist, then he was definitely still a child. "If you say so, Alejandro."

He scoffed. "I'm fifteen this year."

Kagome deadpanned stared at him, her mouth agape, and she nearly lost her composure sitting beside him. Did she hear him wrong? Did the young master say he was fifteen years old? Then, that meant he was only a few years younger than herself! Somehow, she found it difficult to believe, but looking back at the book she'd previously read, not even halfway, she recalled something mentioned by the doctors. _That's right. The physicians said the curse stunted his growth the moment he became afflicted._

Thinking about it, it made sense. If her memory served her any justice, then Alejandro was only ten years old at the start of the first chapter. For five years he had been afflicted with the curse, a curse which seemingly came out of nowhere, though the residence treated it more like some kind of contagious disease.

"I'm sorry. I was under the impression you were much younger…" She apologized, but he didn't reply back, instead, he lowered his hood, his shoulders slouched beside her. "Are you upset?"

"No," Came his reply moments after. "Why … aren't you afraid? I don't get it…"

"With the amount of times I've carried you and held your hand, I think it's safe to say your curse isn't contagious. But don't let those marks keep you from enjoying your life. I'm sure they will go away in time."

"You don't know what you're saying," He sighed. "I only have less than a year left…"

_What?_

The smile she had previously wore slipped into a frown, her eyes widening at his very words and his sullen expression. Despite already knowing this much, it was still difficult to hear it from him. _It's like he's already accepted he's going to die. But from what I understand, he eventually surpassed the doctor's expectations and reached his adulthood several years later, though I can't be certain what happens besides some kind of tragedy that later befalls him._

"You'll get wrinkles if you keep that up," Came his blatant reply. "You don't need to worry about me. Before you get into any trouble, you should keep your distance."

"Trouble is my middle name, at least that's what I've been told," She laughed. "I'm sure this is nothing compared to what I've been through. "I might not look it, but I can take care of myself."

He only nodded. "Suit yourself. You said … your name was Kagome?"

"That's right."

"You … have the same eyes as me," He softly replied, turning his head to look at her. "Your name is strange…"

"Well, I'm not originally from here. My story is a bit complicated," She weakly laughed.

"Saphy..."

"Huh?"

"From now on...I'll call you Saphy."


End file.
